


You Put Me On (And Said I was Your Favorite)

by JustReadItPlease



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Ellie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustReadItPlease/pseuds/JustReadItPlease
Summary: Ellie, a timid Alpha, is starting college and living away from home for the first time. Her best friends, Jesse and Dina, are along for the ride.OrEllie is in love with her Omega best friend and is now sharing a tiny dorm room with her.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 420





	You Put Me On (And Said I was Your Favorite)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dare121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/gifts).



> This was heavily inspired by the story "i have your dreams and your teeth marks" by dare121. It's literally one of the best A/B/O stories I've ever had the pleasure of reading. Go read it if you haven't already cause I promise you're in for a treat. 
> 
> I wrote this story over the span of two days on pure crackhead energy. Excuse any mistakes because I know there's bound to be a few.

Ellie nervously watched as Dina and Joel carried box after box into the small dorm room. Her stuff had already been stacked neatly in the corner but Dina had brought almost double what she had. The exasperated sigh Joel let out when he’d first seen the massive pile of stuff on the curb was funny, though. Now, Ellie was questioning if she should’ve opened her mouth and told Dina to leave some items behind. The room was already small enough without all the clutter being brought in.

“What the hell,” Ellie spoke suddenly as Dina passed her holding a panini press grill. “We’re not even supposed to have shit like that.” The grill in question was haphazardly thrown onto Dina’s sheet-less bed before the shorter girl turned towards her.

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them. Besides, you won’t be complaining when you get to experience my famous breakfast paninis every morning,” Dina answered in a matter-of-fact tone. Ellie rolled her eyes but stayed quiet as Joel wandered back into the room. He was struggling to hold some type of rolled up carpet. It was wide enough that the top was scraping the ceiling. Upon further inspection Ellie slowly realized what it was.

“Dina,” Ellie said hesitantly. She was honestly afraid to ask the question on her mind, already knowing the answer. “Is that your dining room carpet?” When Dina only nodded her head in response, Ellie threw herself back onto her unmade bed. It was going to be a long semester living with her childhood best friend.

Joel let out a grunt of defeat as he suddenly lost his grip on the heavy object. It hit the floor with a loud thud, which caused dust to fly up between the two beds.

* * *

It was dark outside by the time Ellie and Dina were settled into their respective sides of the dorm. After a tearful goodbye with Joel, Ellie didn’t really have the urgency to continue to unpack her belongings. He was now living hours away from her and it would be that way for the next four years. It hadn’t really hit her until she was watching him drive out of the parking lot. Joel had saved her from the foster care system when it seemed like a lost cause. No one wanted a problematic Alpha kid with a long list of issues. She couldn’t imagine what her life would be like if he hadn’t walked through the doors of the Social Service office all those years ago. For one, she’d never have met Dina or Jesse. They slowly broke down her standoffish attitude and refused to give up on her.

Ellie glanced over to Dina, who had been giving her some space to calm down. The girl was sitting on her newly sheeted bed and was watching Netflix on her old laptop. She had headphones plugged in but only one was placed in her ear. Ellie smiled slightly. It was clear that Dina was patiently waiting for her to initiate some type of conversation. After years of knowing each other, Ellie knew almost everything about Dina. In return, Dina knew almost everything about her. Except for the fact that Ellie was head over heels in love with her, of course. That fact was something that Ellie planned on taking to her grave. She wasn’t going to ruin their friendship by confessing. It was clear that Dina would never return her feelings. Ellie knew the sweet, charming, and headstrong Omega was way too good for her. Dina deserved someone that wasn’t so emotionally unstable and fucked up.

“Excuse me, space cadet.” Dina’s teasing voice brought Ellie out of her musings. She blushed when she realized she’d been staring at Dina for the past few minutes. “Instead of imitating a statue would you like to watch Netflix with me?” Her voice was gentle and Ellie found herself instantly relaxing.

“Sure,” Ellie replied and was standing before she could stop herself. Before moving in together Ellie had promised herself that she'd keep her distance from Dina. It was night one and she was already failing. “But only if we can watch the new unsolved mysteries season that just came out.”

“Duh,” Dina let out and scooted over so Ellie could join her. As Ellie began to climb onto Dina’s bed she realized how small the mattresses actually were. Back home, when they’d watch TV together it was usually always on a couch at either of their houses. There was always some space left between them no matter how much Dina tried to cuddle up to her. She slowly adjusted herself, leaning back against the headboard with her legs straight out. Despite trying to make herself as small as possible, Ellie’s whole left side was brushing against Dina. The smaller girl’s scent was already wrapping it’s way around her senses.

Dina, who was oblivious to Ellie’s inner turmoil, placed the laptop atop both of their legs and unplugged the headphones. When Ellie looked to the screen she was surprised to see Dina was already on episode two of the new season.

“Fuck you, you started it without me!” Her loud voice held no real malice towards Dina. She huffed as Dina reached out to quickly cuddle into her side. It was hard not to tense up but she had grown used to it over the years of their friendship. Dina had always been touchy feely.  
“You were too busy sulking, string-bean,” Dina spoke pointedly and stared up at her. Ellie found their faces to be too close for comfort and she quickly turned away. Instead, she reached out and pushed the back button on Netflix. It sent the series back to the first episode. “Hey, asshole,” Dina yelled out and tried to slap her hand away from the keyboard. The intro began playing while the two continued to wrestle gently.

“It’s not like you know any spoilers anyway,” Ellie said as she tried to get her arm out of Dina’s grip. “It’s called unsolved for a reason.”

This didn’t seem to appease Dina in the slightest. “God, you’re annoying. I can’t believe I’m stuck living with you.” Despite the fake aggression in her voice, she settled back against Ellie’s side. She still kept herself wrapped around Ellie’s arm and entwined their fingers. Ellie had to do her best not to shiver at the intimate gesture. “You’re lucky you’re cute or I’d move out.”

Ellie felt her cheeks turn red at Dina’s words. “Shut up,” she mumbled out before Dina shushed her incessantly. They began watching the show in silence and Ellie did her best not to focus completely on the omega curled into her side. She was so fucked.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by before Ellie could even get her bearings over everything that was happening. She enjoyed her classes, even if some of her professors seemed to have giant sticks up their asses. They were all just general electives, anyway. There’d be no anthropology classes until her Sophomore year. Jesse, who was attending the same campus, shared some of her classes with her. He was already fully embracing the frat boy lifestyle and was constantly hungover in class. She just hoped he’d snap out of it before the material started getting more difficult. The frat house that he was currently living in definitely wasn’t helping the situation in the slightest. A bunch of male Alphas left unsupervised could only spell trouble.

While Ellie did her best to keep a low profile, Dina was the complete opposite. She was a social butterfly and didn’t seem to have trouble making new friends in all her classes. Alpha and Beta males were also taking notice of her. Ellie cringed nightly at the stories Dina would tell her about the attempts at asking her out. They were all overly confident and always a bit too pushy. Dina, luckily, rejected all of them on the spot. Ever since she’d broken up with Jesse a year ago back home, Ellie hadn’t seen her with another mate. They’d broken up on good terms and then Dina just stopped looking. Ellie never questioned her about it and she certainly wasn’t going to ask her why she’d decided to spend her heats alone. After all, Ellie had always gone through her ruts alone and Dina didn’t question her choices.

The most experience she had with dating another person was her ex girlfriend, Cat. It had only lasted a month at the beginning of last year. Ellie liked Cat and thought that it would be enough to get over her hopeless feelings for Dina. The farthest they had gotten physically was just some over the clothes petting while making out. Cat was also a Beta and didn’t experience heats. So there was never the question of Ellie helping her through them. They just kind of went with the flow of things and never progressed. Also, Dina seemed to hate Cat, even though she denied it constantly. In the end, it hadn’t worked out between them and they’d broken up. Ellie sensed that Cat knew of her feelings for Dina but never brought it up. For that, she’d always be thankful.

Despite rejecting multiple dates, Dina had also been invited to a lot of parties by new friends. Much to Ellie’s annoyance she refused to attend one until Ellie would agree to go with her. According to Dina it was a college tradition to attend a frat party at least once. Parties were absolutely not Ellie’s thing in the slightest. She preferred to avoid being shoved into tight spaces with hundreds of people. While everyone got extremely drunk and Alphas were just looking for a fight or sex. The more they drank it seemed the less they could control themselves. Jesse told her about how he was constantly breaking up fights over Omegas. It was all overwhelming and Ellie didn’t feel like she fit in at those types of things.

Regardless of all this, Ellie couldn’t ever say no to Dina. Which is why she was now standing in front of the mirror staring at her chosen outfit. It was simple, just dark jeans and a black t-shirt with her favorite green flannel over top it. There was no one at Jesse’s frat house she was trying to impress. The only girl’s opinion she cared about was currently singing extremely off key in their shared bathroom. Their poor neighbors probably hated them.

“Dina, please shut up! My ears are bleeding,” Ellie called out and turned away from the mirror. The radio cut off and Dina finally emerged from the bathroom to stand between their beds.

“I’m just warming up my vocals for the party.” Dina’s words barely registered in Ellie’s brain as she took in the girl’s outfit. She had on her usual black leggings but the top she wore was one Ellie didn’t remember seeing before. It was small, black, cropped, and showed off way more skin than Ellie was used to. The Alpha gulped and turned away, trying to make it seem like she wasn’t just ogling her best friend. When Dina stayed silent Ellie chanced a quick glance towards her friend’s face. There was a brief unreadable expression before it morphed into a gentle smile. “Come on, I wanna get there before all the good alcohol is gone.” Ellie was being pulled out of the door before she could comment that all the alcohol was likely to be gross.

They made their way silently across campus to Jesse’s house at the end of frat row. It was a nice night out and Ellie enjoyed her last moments of peace. The music from the party could already be heard despite their distance from it. Ellie grimaced as she felt Dina squeeze their joined hands reassuringly.

Hey,” Dina spoke softly, causing Ellie to look towards her. “If you start to feel too overwhelmed at any point just tell me and we can leave.” Her words were genuine and Ellie found herself looking towards the ground bashfully. Dina knew that she often felt awkward and ashamed in social situations. There weren’t many female Alphas and Ellie certainly didn’t assert her dominance the way others did. It often caused the people around her to find her weird or off putting.

Dina and Jesse never made her feel that way, though. As they came to a stop out front of the frat, where people were already swarming the front lawn, Ellie smiled at Dina. “I’ll be okay. You said it yourself, everyone needs to experience a college party once,” she said, tugging Dina into the crowd confidently. They didn’t make it even more than a few feet before Jesse called out to them. He rushed over with a bottle already in his hand, looking more than a little tipsy. “Jesus Christ,” Ellie mumbled, causing Dina to laugh next to her.

He came to a halt in front of them and thrust the bottle out aggressively. “My besties! I saved this for you, specifically. I’ve been waiting all night for you guys.” It was barely ten o’clock but Ellie kept that fact to herself. Dina didn’t seem fazed by his antics in the slightest and took the offering from him. She had to untangle their hands to do so and it made Ellie feel sad at the loss of contact.

“Thank you,” Dina told him and held the clear unlabeled bottle up. “Even though it seems like you drank half of whatever this is already.” Jesse just shrugged and watched happily as Dina immediately took the cap off and took a big swig. There was a disgusted look on her face before she began coughing loudly. Ellie didn’t understand how she still looked so cute while choking on air. When she finally controlled her breathing she sent a deadly glare to Jesse. “You saved us Pinnacle vodka? Gee, thanks for trying to kill us.” Between her words, she passed the vodka over to Ellie.

Jesse laughed before stepping back with his hands up in defeat. “Cut me a break. I’m just a poor underage boy who can’t go into a liquor store.” Dina rolled her eyes at him and Ellie took her own sip of the alcohol. It immediately made her throat burn but she held in her cough, knowing it would make it worse.

Dina grabbed her hand again and started tugging her away. “Come on, let’s go find something better or at least some soda.” Ellie allowed herself to be dragged along into the overcrowded house.

* * *

They had been at the party for a little over two hours when Ellie could feel herself relaxing. She’d drank enough to feel tipsy and was actually enjoying her time there. Her and Jesse had dominated at beer pong, even though her partner was halfway towards passing out. Meanwhile, Dina chatted with tons of different people who were all excited to see her there. Ellie was happy that she was making friends and enjoying herself. A few times throughout the night a few Alphas had walked up and tried to strike up a conversation. Dina brushed them all off until they dejectedly would wander away from her. The warm feeling of watching her friend reject other Alphas was something Ellie was doing her best to ignore.

Now, Ellie stood off to the side of the giant room, sipping her overly strong rum and coke. Dina was on the makeshift dance floor with a bunch of the girls she’d been talking to earlier. She tried not to stare at Dina and instead continued to look around the room. There were couples making out on almost every surface and frat boys shoving each other around in acts of dominance. The place smelled like aggressive pheromones and weed. It made Ellie shake her head in exasperation.

“See, this is my girlfriend.” Dina’s voice rang out over the music, suddenly directly in front of Ellie. The Alpha quickly turned her head and found Dina standing there smiling with a tall brown haired boy next to her. “Told you,” she spoke out again and looked up at the surprised faced Alpha boy.

He cockily smirked down at her before shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t believe you. Maybe you should make out with her to prove it to me.” The comment only made Dina roll her eyes and shove his arm lightly. Ellie stayed silent and subtly moved herself closer to the wall.

“No free shows, you brute,” she said jokingly. He only laughed loudly before turning away and disappearing into the crowd.

Ellie just stared at her friend with a raised eyebrow. “What the hell was that all about?” Instead of an answer, Dina just stole her drink and chugged it. She placed the cup down and moved to lean against the wall next to Ellie.

“Why don’t men know how to take no for an answer?” She asked in an exasperated tone, turning her head towards Ellie. The haziness in her eyes showed that she was a bit drunker than she was letting on. It only made Ellie smile lightly over at her. Dina continued to stare back, an intense expression overtaking her face. “You don’t act like that,” she mumbled out. Ellie could barely hear her over the music. “I’ve never felt threatened or scared of you. You make me feel safe.” At her words, Ellie resisted the urge to reach out and grab Dina’s hand. Her emotions were all over the place and the alcohol in her system wasn’t helping. She didn’t want to do something she’d regret.

“I’m glad I make you feel that way, weirdo.” Ellie tried to keep her voice light and playful, instead of shaky. Before Dina could respond, an overly drunk Jesse was suddenly stumbling into them. Ellie did her best to catch him before he could face plant into the concrete wall behind them.

“My dudes!” was all he could yell before crumbling to the floor like he had no bones left in his body. Dina and Ellie shared a displeased look at each other before leaning down to help their friend.

* * *

The whole week after the party was stressful for Ellie. She was starting to take her first few exams and studying was rough. Jesse was no help in the small study group they’d formed. The information she had to cram into her brain made her feel dizzy. Also, Dina had been extra affectionate after her confession at the frat house. She was constantly on Ellie’s side of the room and cuddling up to her when they hung out. The newest development was her taking Ellie’s hoodies and flannels. Ellie could barely handle the fact that Dina was walking around in public wrapped in her scent. It was driving Ellie’s inner Alpha crazy with how much she was fighting her instincts. She wanted to claim Dina and she wanted Dina to claim her back.

Ellie pushed these thoughts aside as she made her way to her morning class across campus. It was already Thursday and also the day of her first math exam. She knew she wasn’t going to do amazing on it. Math was always her weakest subject ever since grade school. Hopefully, she would at least be able to pass it. Before she could dwell on it anymore, her thoughts were interrupted by someone roughly shoulder checking her. She barely had time to save herself from falling backwards as she glanced up. It was the same Alpha who Dina had rejected at the frat party. He looked less friendly, now, though.

“Sorry,” she mumbled out and stepped back a bit. The sun was barely up and there were only a few other students wandering around. The Alpha just scoffed at her and clenched his fists.

“You’re pathetic, you know that?” His harsh words had Ellie tensing up as she sensed his pheromones trying to overpower her. She tried to quickly walk around him but he reached his arm out to stop her. “What? Not gonna stand up for yourself? I know you’re not banging that Omega so why don’t you back off. You’re not Alpha enough, girl.” At the mention of Dina, Ellie felt herself starting to lose her temper. She knew she couldn’t fight this idiot in the middle of the campus grounds.

“Don’t talk about her like that,” Ellie spat out, unable to stop herself. His arm was still preventing her from walking away. Her words only seemed to amuse him more.

“Like what? A hole that needs filling?” She felt her fist connect with his nose before she even realized what was happening. There was a sickening crunch as he stumbled backwards away from her. She stood frozen in fear, watching him wipe the blood angrily from his face. “You’re dead, bitch.” He made a move to charge forward and Ellie only had seconds to brace herself before he tackled her to the ground. A flurry of punches hit her in the face and she did her best to block them out. It was futile, though. His pheromones were stronger than hers and she was virtually powerless against him.

Abruptly, the weight of his body was thrown off of her. “What the fuck are you doing Mark?” Jesse's furious voice rang out above her. The two Alphas continued to argue while Ellie stood slowly, her ribs screaming in protest. She silently watched them until the Alpha, Mark, stormed off in the opposite direction. Jesse looked like he wanted to chase after him but instead took notice of Ellie’s injured state. He made his way over to her and grimaced lightly.

“That guy’s a dick,” Ellie said, realizing her face hurt when she spoke. Jesse huffed and gestured with his head to start walking back towards the dorms. The few students who had witnessed the fight began to disperse when they realized the action was over. They made their way back slowly as Jesse anxiously glanced at her every few seconds. “You can relax. I’m not going to drop dead,” she joked, making his shoulders sag a bit.

“Mark is clearly starting his rut soon and shouldn’t be out picking fights with people,” Jesse explained, sounding pissed off again. Ellie just shrugged lightly. She knew how some Alphas could get.

“I hit him first. He insulted Dina and I just kinda...snapped,” Ellie answered gently. “Thanks for saving my ass back there.”

Jesse smiled at her and lightly patted her shoulder. “Of course, bro.”

* * *

When they arrived back at the dorm, Ellie walked in hoping that Dina was still in class. Her wish wasn’t granted as she walked into the room to find Dina sitting at her desk studying. She looked up from her book, only to do a double take when she took in the state of Ellie. Jesse stood behind her looking sheepish.

“El, what the hell happened?” She asked in near hysterics, rushing over to the bleeding girl. Ellie felt bashful as Dina gently moved her face around to assess her injuries. It was near impossible not to shudder at how close Dina was now standing to her.

Jesse stepped up next to her, looking proud, and taking it upon himself to answer. “She defended your honor against some asshole knothead. It was bad-ass.” Ellie just turned towards him and gave him an annoyed look. She wasn’t planning on mentioning what Mark had said about the Omega.

Dina stepped back a bit and forced Ellie to make eye contact with her. “Explain.”

Ellie shrugged gently before speaking. “It was just that guy from the party we went to. The one that wanted us to make out or whatever. He bumped into me and said some disrespectful shit. And then I..uh..punched him. He didn’t like that very much, obviously.” The room fell silent as Dina started to look at her with that familiar unreadable expression again. Ellie’s nose twitched when she picked up on the tranquilizing pheromones Dina was sending out. They both continued to stare at each other and Jesse let out an awkward cough next to them.

“I’m gonna head out,” he stated and broke the spell they were both under. “You might wanna fix her up, D. She’s dripping blood on your dining room carpet.” He moved out of the room without another word and softly closed the door behind him. A quick glance down at the floor showed Ellie that he was right about the blood.

“Shit, blood is hard to get out,” she stated and tried to stop herself from looking into Dina’s eyes again. Her self control was slipping and she knew she needed to rein her feelings in. Dina just let out a quiet laugh and tugged her towards the bathroom.

“Come on, let’s get you patched up. The pattern on the carpet is ugly anyway,” Dina explained as if her reasoning made sense. Ellie didn’t bother asking why she lugged it all the way to college if she found it ugly. The pheromones were still making her brain feel like mush anyway.

* * *

Later that night, after a phone call with Joel, Ellie was curled up on her bed with Dina. The Omega had cleaned and bandaged her wounds before she reluctantly rushed off to class. Ellie had to practically force her out the door, explaining that she’d be fine and wasn’t planning on leaving the dorm for the rest of the day. Jesse had texted her about an hour later that he’d talked to their math professor about what happened and that she could take the test at a later date. She had thanked him before laying down to take a nap, ignoring her pounding headache. The rest of the day was spent in bed and she only woke up to eat some cereal before drifting off again. By the time Dina had walked back into the dorm she felt well rested and less injured.

It wasn’t long before Dina was bringing her laptop over and climbing into the bed beside her. Ellie did her best to keep some distance between them but Dina was immediately latched onto her side. Her head resting heavily on Ellie’s shoulder as she picked out something for them to watch. Dina was unusually quiet as she ran her nails up and down Ellie’s tattooed arm. It was giving Ellie chills but she knew she had to play it off like she didn’t really notice it. There was obviously something bothering the other girl.

“I’m sorry about today,” Ellie said softly, figuring Dina was mad at her for getting into a fight so carelessly. Female Alphas had weaker pheromones than their male counterparts. She knew that she didn’t have much of a chance today against Mark. Dina lifted her head to look up at her with a confused expression on her face.

“I’m not mad at you, El.” Dina reached down to entwine their fingers and began stroking her thumb across scabbed knuckles. Ellie sucked in a nervous breath and kept her eyes on their hands. “I’m gonna ask you something and please just...give me an honest answer,” Dina all but whispered out. The tone she was using made Ellie want to recoil in on herself. She knew whatever it was she couldn’t lie to Dina. So, she silently nodded in agreement. Dina sighed and took a second before speaking again. “Do you have feelings for me?”

Ellie felt like the wind had been metaphorically knocked from her body as her head snapped up to meet Dina’s gaze. She’d never seen the other girl look so vulnerable before. “What?” was all she could manage to choke out. Dina just took in her shocked expression and silently waited for an answer. There was no way she was going to be able to get the correct words out. Dina had finally figured it out, she was careless and had been caught. Her stupid Alpha ass had ruined their friendship cause she couldn’t control herself. Mark was right, she was really pathetic. Before she could get a hold of her emotions there were tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

“Shit,” Dina’s panicked voice rang out as Ellie tried to curl into herself. The Alpha looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. “Ellie, hey, look at me.” When Ellie only seemed to emotionally shut her out more, Dina sighed and began to move. She discarded the laptop onto the floor and maneuvered herself until she was sitting in Ellie’s lap. Her legs were tucked up on either side of the, now shaking, girl. It caused Ellie to finally look up at her.

“What are you doing?” she rasped out as Dina wrapped her arms around her neck lightly. Ellie could feel that Dina was pumping out calming pheromones again, like she had earlier. It made the tears slowly begin to stop.

“Out of everything I thought that might happen when I asked, it certainly wasn’t that,” Dina laughed out in a tone that was only a bit louder than a whisper. Ellie blushed and fought to keep her hands from reaching up to touch Dina. “I can’t ignore my feelings for you anymore and I think you feel the same. I’m..hopelessly in love with you. I have been for a very long time,” Dina finished, doing her best to wear her heart on her sleeve.

At Dina’s confession Ellie gave into her instincts and closed the distance between them. Their lips connected enthusiastically as Ellie moved her hands to grip Dina’s hips. The contact made Ellie’s whole body start to tingle almost instantly. She couldn’t believe how soft Dina’s lips were as they moved gently against hers. The kiss continued slowly and passionately. Ellie didn’t want it to end but she knew she had to speak her piece. Her Alpha was screaming at her to tell the Omega that she loved her back. Dina let out a quiet whine when she disconnected the kiss. It almost made Ellie dive right back in but she controlled herself.

“I love you, too.” Her words came out rushed and Dina’s face lit up at her confession. “I...you’re the most important thing to me. I just...love you, a lot.” Their lips met in the middle before Ellie could spew out anymore of her emotions. This time around, Dina quickly saw her chance and swiped her tongue into Ellie’s mouth. The taller girl groaned out and tightened her hold on Dina’s hips in response. Their kiss became passionate and Ellie, who wasn’t used to this kind of attention, especially from Dina, felt herself getting hard. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and something else entirely. She didn’t want to end the kiss but she knew she’d have to soon. It felt too good and her stamina just wasn’t there in the slightest. When she disconnected their lips for a second time Dina huffed in aggravation.

“Listen, babe,” she began in an annoyed voice. The pet name did nothing to stop Ellie’s slowly growing issue. “I get it, you love me. But please stop breaking the kiss. I’ve waited years.” The desperation in Dina’s voice made Ellie’s Alpha rumble happily in her chest. She accidentally let out some pheromones, making Dina try to lean back in again. The kiss was intercepted by Ellie, who moved her hand in between their lips. “Excuse me,” Dina grumbled out against the hand before pulling her head back.

“Sorry,” Ellie said sheepishly, despite how happy she was feeling on the inside. “I was just getting a little too...excited.” The understanding look that came over Dina’s face only caused Ellie to blush harder. The Omega leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against her slightly bruised jaw before sighing.

When she pulled back she had a slightly dejected look on her face. “You know, you could’a just finished in your boxers. I wouldn’t have minded,” Dina finished her teasing statement with an over the top seductive wink. It took a minute for her words to sink in before Ellie was groaning and trying to extract herself from a laughing Dina.

“Oh my god! I wasn’t...Dina!” The other girl just laughed harder at her shocked expression.

* * *

A week later, Ellie found herself googling information about Omegas between her classes. She wanted to be the best girlfriend possible and treat Dina with the respect she deserved. Despite the fact that Dina quickly decided they needed to make out any chance they got. Ellie wanted to take things slow, in a sense that Dina was always comfortable around her. It was only a matter of time before they both gave into their instincts. After years of pinning for one another, neither had much willpower. Which is why Ellie couldn’t stop thinking about the wiki article she had read that explained how to go down on an Omega. The thought of doing that to Dina was literally distracting her in every class.

By the time she would return back to the dorm for the night her lips were immediately drawn to Dina. The shorter girl didn’t have any complaints about this and would easily allow it to happen. They would make out for what felt like hours before forcing themselves to at least sleep in their own beds. Half the time, Dina would crawl into her bed a few hours later anyway. Ellie felt like a horny teenager, but she’d deal with the feeling everyday since it meant she was dating Dina. Her clothes were still being worn by the Omega every time she’d leave for class. It made her warm when she noticed certain items missing from her closet. Also, Dina would scent mark her heavily anytime she was leaving the dorm. Dina tried to disguise it behind hugs but Ellie knew what she was really doing. She never mentioned it, though.

They were in love, which is why Ellie currently had Dina pinned against the door of their room. Thankfully, they’d made it inside instead of making out in the hallway like two idiots. The Chinese takeout they had left to pick up was sitting uneaten by their feet. Ellie was trailing kisses down Dina’s neck while holding her hips against the door. She was doing the best to calm down her Omega, who was sending out constant distressed pheromones. This had all started because Dina stated that the girl working the register at the restaurant was ‘giving Ellie heavy sex eyes’. Ellie had no idea what she was talking about but let Dina angrily drag her out of the place. The walk back to the dorm was spent listening to Dina talk about public indecency and lewd conduct. Ellie did her best not to laugh.

The minute they got back Ellie used what she had learned on google to calm Dina down. Reassurance and physical contact was always best if an Omega was starting to get upset. It wasn’t long after that until they were where they’re at now, with Ellie keeping her hips away from Dina because of how painfully hard she was. She groaned into Dina’s neck when the girl tugged on her hair roughly, trying to pull her closer. In response, Ellie boldly bit down close to where she knew Dina’s scent gland was. The reaction was immediate, a loud whine ripping through Dina’s throat. The noise made Ellie’s face heat up even more than it already was.

Her mind started to wander back to the wiki article she had read as she reconnected their lips. It was in an Alpha’s nature to want to please their Omega. But Ellie couldn’t think of a time she ever felt so primal or overtaken by her urges. She desperately wanted to make Dina fall apart.

With this feeling in mind, Ellie pulled back before she could lose her confidence. “Can I go down on you?” The minute the words left her mouth she realized how sporadic she sounded. Dina clearly didn’t see it this way as she looked towards her with dark eyes. The pheromones in the air turned needy in an instant and Ellie did her best to not get lost in them.

“Fuck, El.” Dina’s voice was no more than a whine. Ellie just stared. “Please,” she added, her desperation sending Ellie into action finally. Without much thought she hoisted Dina into her arms and carried her over to her bed. As she walked, her erection brushed against Dina’s body and she did her best to keep her moans in. Once she sat Dina gently down on the bed she wasted no time in reconnecting their lips. Dina was sitting on the edge of the bed with Ellie standing between her legs. Before Ellie could figure out her next action Dina was grabbing her hand. She pulled until their hands rested on the top of her jeans by the zipper. Ellie pulled back to look for any hesitation. Dina just smiled and spoke gently. “Next time I promise we can go slower but I’ve never been so wet in my life. I need you.”

That was all it took for Ellie’s Alpha to fully take over. She quickly dropped to her knees and began the process of removing Dina’s jeans. The other girl was making whimpering noises as she watched Ellie go to work. In one swift motion Ellie made sure to pull down both her pants and underwear. When she looked back up between Dina’s legs she couldn’t help but stop and stare. Dina was beautiful and pink and so wet. Ellie could feel herself starting to release more pheromones at the sight. A tug on her hair from Dina was what finally brought her back to reality. She wasted no time, not wanting to lose confidence, and leaned in to lick through Dina’s folds. It was amazing and she quickly realized this was going to become one of her favorite activities.

At every swipe of her tongue Dina bucked her hips into her mouth. Ellie did her best to hold her in place and keep her from falling off the bed. Her breathing was so heavy that Ellie briefly worried she was gonna pass out. When she finally moved up to Dina’s swollen clit it was only a matter of seconds before Dina was almost crushing her head. There was a moment of silence before Dina let out a high pitched whine of Ellie’s name. She gripped Ellie’s hair tightly as her orgasm ripped through her entire body unexpectedly.  
Before Ellie could fully realize what was happening her member gave a slight pulse and she was pulled into her own orgasm. She groaned loudly and pressed her face against Dina’s, now relaxed, thigh. Her hips bucked into the air and the friction from her jeans only heightened her pleasure more. Briefly, she could feel Dina scratching at her scalp while she came down from her high. When the pleasure finally died down she slowly looked back up. The embarrassment she felt painted her cheeks a deep red.

“Before you apologize,” Dina started, looking down at her with a relaxed expression. “I find it extremely hot that you just came like that. And that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had in my life so don’t bother asking if I enjoyed myself.” Ellie just smiled happily and rose to her feet, her knees feeling sore. She moved forward and wrapped Dina into her arms. “Easy there, Romeo. Go clean yourself up first. You smell like you just left the set of a porno.” Instead of listening, Ellie rubbed their cheeks together causing Dina to yelp in disgust. “You’re a menace, Ellie Williams,” Dina lovingly stated before leaning in to connect their lips.

* * *

The next morning Dina and Ellie met up with Jesse for breakfast before they had classes. They decided beforehand to finally tell him about their relationship. Ellie was nervous about it, more so than Dina. Since Jesse had dated Dina in the past, Ellie didn’t want him to think of her as a bad friend. She couldn’t help but rub her hands together anxiously under the table as they sat across from him. They had met up in the dining hall and Jesse was already stuffing his face with mac and cheese. He was oblivious to the tense energy around him. Dina just stared across at him in disgust while resting her hand on Ellie’s knee in a calming gesture.

“Aren’t you guys gonna eat?” He questioned when he finally noticed the both of them looking at him. Neither had even so much as touched their food yet. Dina sighed and her grip on Ellie’s knee tightened.

“We have something to tell you,” she said, trying her best to keep the nervousness out of her voice. Ellie gently moved to rest her hand on top of Dina’s under the table. Jesse just looked uselessly back and forth between them. “We’re dating,” Dina finally let out.

He stared blankly for another few seconds before slamming his fist down onto the table. “I knew it!” he yelled out happily, causing people at other tables to turn their heads towards him. Relief filled Ellie’s body when she spotted the smile on his face. Dina just rolled her eyes at his exclamation. “That day, with Mark, it’s why you got so upset! You guys have been smooching!” His volume didn’t lower in the slightest and Dina blushed at the attention their group was receiving.

“So you’re okay with this?” Ellie asked hopefully. Dina entwined their fingers when the Alpha’s leg began to bounce. Jesse stopped vibrating in his chair and smirked across at Ellie.

“Of course, you guys are my best friends and I want you to be happy,” he said genuinely. The tension left her body at his words and she nodded her head in thanks. “Besides, your tense ass needs to get laid a-s-a-p.” Dina snorted at his words as Ellie let out a huff of indignation next to her. Jesse just shrugged before returning to devouring his food.

* * *

A few hours later Ellie awoke to the feeling of Dina’s lips pressed against her scent gland. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes to look at the other girl. After talking to Jesse they’d gone their separate ways to classes before meeting back up. Dina suggested they take a nap once she realized Ellie was in a constant state of yawning. Now, Ellie was feeling rested and extremely horny because of her girlfriend.

“This is a nice way to wake up,” she mumbled out and pulled Dina closer to her. When Dina pulled her head away from her neck she quickly leaned forward to peck her lips.

“You were grinding into my ass in your sleep,” Dina whispered back, not wanting to break the bubble of peace around them. In that moment Ellie took notice of how hard she was and grimaced slightly.

“Sorry,” she answered and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was embarrassing how out of control she felt around Dina.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” Dina explained before reconnecting their lips. They kissed softly for a few minutes until Dina rolled Ellie onto her back. She moved so she was straddling the Alpha and resting just below her erection. The bulge was obvious against the pair of old sweatpants Ellie had on currently. Ellie stared up at her with blown out pupils as her fists clenched the air at her sides. “Can I touch you?” Dina asked gently. It looked like Ellie was going to speak before she closed her mouth. Instead, she just nodded, not trusting her voice to work in the present moment. Dina began to skim her hand down Ellie’s collarbone to the waistband of her sweats. She stopped there and just rested her hand, making the Alpha begin to squirm under her.

“This…” Ellie trailed off to suck in a harsh breath when Dina moved her hand under her shirt to rest on her stomach. “This isn’t going to last very long.” Ellie was surprised at how raspy her own voice sounded. The hand on her stomach began making gentle circular motions across her abdomen. It made the muscles in her stomach twitch. Dina leaned down to kiss at her neck again and Ellie could sense the calming pheromones in the air.

“It’s okay,” Dina whispered into her neck. “I like the fact that I get to be the first one to have you this way,” she continued with clear possessiveness bleeding into her voice. Her statement was punctuated by a sharp nip to a scent gland, making Ellie’s hip buck upwards. The room was quiet except for Ellie’s heavy breathing as Dina leaned back up. She raised to her knees and began pulling down Ellie’s waistband and boxers slowly. When they were low enough her member fell out to rest on her stomach. Ellie glanced down at herself to see that she was already leaking a fair amount of precum. Above her, Dina let out a grunt of approval before reaching up to stroke her gently.

She decided immediately that it felt way better than her own hand. Her whole body tensed up and she could already feel herself holding back moans. Dina continued her slow up and down movements and eventually began twisting her hand at the head. It was the best type of torture and Ellie could already feel herself getting close. When Ellie glanced up at the Omega’s face it was clear that she was enjoying herself. Their eyes met and Dina gave her a mischievous smile before starting to stroke her faster. Ellie couldn’t hold back the groan this time and closed her eyes in pleasure.

“You better not cum before I get a chance to give you head,” Dina stated in a teasing tone a few seconds later. There wasn’t a chance for Ellie to even process the statement before she felt Dina move down and take her into her mouth.

“Holy shit,” Ellie groaned out and grabbed the sheets underneath her. Dina began bobbing her head up and down, almost taking all of Ellie into her mouth at once. When she moved back up to suck on the head, Ellie knew she was done for. “You gotta move,” she whimpered out through her haze of pleasure. Dina made a noise of disagreement and continued on with what she was doing. It was too late for Ellie to speak again as her orgasm overtook her body. Through her almost overwhelming pleasure she made sure not to uncontrollably buck up too hard into Dina’s mouth. As she came she could feel Dina swallowing around her member. It wasn’t until the aftershocks finally stopped that Dina finally released her with a loud ‘pop’.

“Oh my god,” Ellie breathed out. “I think you killed me.” Dina let out a quiet chuckle and patted her thigh in acknowledgement. While Ellie slowly got her bearings back she could feel Dina shuffling around on top of her legs. It didn’t take long to realize she was grinding softly against her leg, a small whine falling from her lips. “Well, now I don’t feel as bad about rutting against your butt earlier,” Ellie joked, leaning up to rest on her elbows.

There was no shame on her face when she looked up to meet Ellie’s eyes. “I don’t think you realize how fucking turned on you make me all the time,” Dina answered, stuttering a bit when she hit a certain sweet spot. She let her Alpha instincts take over the minute Dina stopped talking. Quickly pulling up her sweatpants and rolling them both over so Dina was sprawled out on the bed. Dina stared up at her in surprise before aggressively pulling their lips together.

They didn’t get much sleep that night considering Ellie insisted on eating Dina out for the next three hours.

* * *

The next two weeks passed by without any major problems happening. Ellie and Dina spent any free time they had together, sometimes including Jesse. The boy had calmed down with his partying but was still on the verge of failing some of his classes. Ellie did her best to help him catch up despite it being a bit of a lost cause. She felt like she was really starting to settle into college life. It helped a lot that she had the girl of her dreams at her side. Joel was still always at the back of her mind, though. It was hard not to miss him when they’d talk on the phone almost everyday. He had his brother Tommy to keep him company but she knew he was lonely without her. Which, she assumed, is why he was currently making the hours long trip to bring them a TV.

He’d bought a new one recently and insisted that they take the old one for their dorm. His reasoning was that he didn’t wanna throw it away and Tommy “didn’t deserve it”. Ellie knew how huge the TV was and was dreading having another item cluttering the room. But, the fact that she was going to get to see him face to face was very worth it. When he’d texted her that he was fifteen minutes away she all but started vibrating with joy. Dina watched her begin running around to prepare from her seat at their shared desk. Everything was already completely organized but Ellie started moving things around again.

She sniffed the air and turned towards Dina, “do you think it smells like sex in here?” The binder she was holding for no reason was placed back onto a nearby shelf.

“No, it doesn’t. Probably because we haven’t had sex yet,” Dina answered teasingly. The Alpha just rolled her eyes at her and started wiping the wrinkles from her bed.

“You know what I mean. We’ve been doing a lot of...stuff in here. I don’t want Joel to be smacked in the face with it when he walks in.” There was only so much of anxious Ellie that Dina could handle before she started going nuts.

“Babe, don’t worry. There’s no way he’s gonna be able to tell that your dick has been in my mouth multiple times,” Dina said flatly. It caused Ellie to grumble and let out a sigh. She could feel her member twitch briefly in her boxers at Dina’s words. The Omega took notice of this reaction and smirked. “And it’s not like you get cum on anything. I always swallow it,” she finished, trying to sound innocent. Ellie let out a squeak and gave her an incredulous glare.

“Stop trying to…” A knock on the door interrupted Ellie’s retort. She rushed over and thrust it open, happy to see Joel standing on the other side. The TV was sitting sideways at his feet. There was no hesitation as she lunged forward into his arms for a tight hug.

* * *

Two days after Joel had visited Dina informed Ellie that her heat would be hitting soon. She explained that she didn’t want to take any blockers and, instead, wanted Ellie there with her. The Alpha was hit with a wave of nervous excitement at the prospect of finally being inside Dina. They were extremely comfortable around each other now, but Ellie wanted it to be perfect for Dina. At least her stamina was improving and she could actually last longer than a few minutes. Still, when an Omega was in heat they’d do anything they could to get their Alpha’s knot. Dina was very adamant that Ellie get condoms beforehand cause it was hard to think clearly in the moment.

Ellie didn’t notice any obvious changes at first, until Dina started becoming clingier than usual. If they were together in their dorm Dina was always on her side of the room. When they separated for classes and other activities Ellie made sure to check her phone constantly. Dina was sending her a constant barrage of random texts, emojis, and memes. The need for physical contact seemed to become more desperate for Dina with every hour that passed. All these things didn’t bother Ellie in the slightest and she could feel her Alpha’s rumble of agreement. Her inner animal brain could sense the changes in her mate and was acting accordingly.

On the third day, Ellie was walking back from class when she received a simple text from Dina. Please come back, need u. She didn’t bother replying and practically ran the rest of the way back to the dorm building. The only time she took a minute to stop was outside their room. With one more deep breath Ellie unlocked the door and slowly swung it open. The first thing that hit her was the overpowering scent of an Omega in heat. It was something she had smelt in the past every so often, but never this closely before. The scent was also so uniquely Dina that Ellie couldn’t stop herself from wandering into the room. She shut the door as her eyes landed on a curled up lump laying on her bed.

“Babe?” Ellie called out gently, not wanting to startle the shorter girl. There was a slight whimper before Dina rolled over underneath the quilt she was laying under. Her head was poking out the top and Ellie felt a bit bad about how absolutely wrecked she looked. She knew that Omegas went through a lot of suffering because of their heats, especially if they decide to go through it alone.

“Hey,” Dina finally mumbled out with the ghost of a smile on her face. Her arm snaked out and reached towards Ellie, who immediately made her way to the side of the bed. “Missed you,” she hummed and pulled on Ellie’s hoodie to connect their lips. The kiss was instantly deepened by Dina, who began trying to tug Ellie into the small bed with her. Their lips stayed together while Ellie maneuvered herself so she was laying on the other side of Dina. The pheromones were starting to make her head spin. The minute Ellie was settled Dina threw the quilt off of herself and straddled her lap. She was only wearing her bra and underwear at this point. The sight made Ellie’s mouth go dry and she could feel herself hardening.

Dina moved down to mouth at her neck while forcing her hoodie up her body. When it became clear the other girl was struggling to remove it, Ellie sat up and took the lead. A minute later and the last article of clothing she had on was her sports bra and sweats. It seemed to please Dina, who let out a happy grumble. Dina moved her focus to the scent gland behind Ellie’s ear and attacked it without care. She started grinding herself down onto Ellie’s member, looking for any type of friction she could get. Their moans mingled together and Ellie could feel herself starting to pump out pheromones of her own.

“I love you,” Ellie whispered when Dina finally looked up at her with hazy eyes. This seemed to set something off in her as she pulled her bra off without a care in the world. There was no time to take in the sight as the Omega moved down and yanked Ellie’s sweats and boxers off in one swift motion. Her hand urgently moved down to grip the pulsing member and stroke it. “Fuck, Dina.” She was truly going to be the death of her.

Dina stared down at her with dark eyes before finally speaking. “Make more yours. Knot me,” there was no hesitation in her voice and it completely broke Ellie’s resolve. Within seconds she had Dina flipped over and pinned underneath her. Their hips met, causing Ellie to let out a possessive growl in response. She pinned Dina’s arms to the bed while they ground into each other enthusiastically. Her mouth latched onto a nipple and couldn’t help the urge to tug gently with her teeth. Over the past few weeks, Ellie had learned that Dina had really sensitive nipples. It was fun to tease the girl. Dina’s whines only continued to grow until she tensed beneath her suddenly. For a split second, Ellie was worried something was wrong until she realized Dina was cumming. Her hips continued their movement, helping the girl come down from her high.

Dina seemed to relax for only a moment before she was wiggling her arms out of Ellie’s hold. There was a clear urgency in the way she started to maneuver herself out of her underwear. When she managed to at least get her underwear down onto her ankle she wasted no time reaching for Ellie’s member. Before she could accomplish her goal of connecting them, Ellie pulled back. She let out a desperate whine.

“Hey, it’s okay. I just need to get the condom first,” Ellie spoke, sending out calming pheromones. Dina reluctantly nodded and Ellie moved around the room as fast as she could. Locating the small box that they had stored in the desk drawer. After she managed to put the condom on without messing up she smiled triumphantly. The night before she had secretly practiced putting one on a banana until Dina caught her. That had been one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. It was worth it now, though. She wouldn’t be a fumbling mess in this area at least.

“Hey stringbean,” Dina called from the bed, her voice raspy. “Sorta losing my mind over here. Could use your help.” Despite the sarcasm in her voice, Ellie knew there was still some truth to her words. She quickly made her way back onto the bed and moved back on top of Dina. Their eyes stayed locked and Ellie couldn’t help the smile that overtook her face. “Please,” Dina gently begged again with a smile of her own. Ellie slowly grabbed her member and positioned it at Dina’s entrance. There was no need for lubricant as Dina was already producing slick so she could accept the knot when the time came. It was easy to gently slide in until Ellie bottomed out, their pelvises brushing slightly. It was warm and so wet, she did her best not to immediately cum at the feeling. The base of her knot was already starting to slightly form. Beneath her, Dina was sucking in air like her life depended on it. Her hips continued bucking upwards in an attempt to get Ellie to move.

When Ellie finally started to slowly thrust Dina threw her head back against the pillow, her eyes slamming shut. She did her best to keep up a steady motion and moved down to suck on Dina’s neck below her gland. After a particularly rough pump of her hips Dina groaned and ran her nails down Ellie’s back aggressively. The Alpha tried to mimic it and knew she succeeded when Dina started shaking slightly. She stuck with that rhythm, trying not to get swept away by her own pleasure.

“God, El. Fuck,” Dina mumbled out, almost incoherently. Another few seconds past before Dina was pulled into another intense orgasm. The feeling of Dina pulsing around her caused Ellie’s knot to begin to grow rapidly. The base of it bumped against Dina’s entrance, which only seemed to spur the Omega on more. “Want your knot inside, so bad. Please,” Dina desperately begged. Ellie’s Alpha was unable to deny her any longer and in one violent thrust her knot popped into place. Both of them couldn’t contain themselves as they came at the same time. Neither could really tell who’s moans were their own or each other's. It took awhile for them to both finally come back to themselves, now connected.

“Why the hell did we wait so long to do that?” Dina asked while Ellie fixed them so they were spooning. It would be awhile before the swelling of her knot went down. Even though the pheromones had cooled down a bit now, Ellie had to fight the urge to mark Dina as hers. A mating bite was serious and Ellie wanted to do it respectfully when the time came. There was no doubt in her mind that it would be with Dina.

“I don’t know but that was the greatest moment of my life,” Ellie mumbled back, causing Dina to giggle. She felt the shorter girl grab her hand and kiss her knuckles one by one.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Dina answered. “We’re gonna be stuck here doing that for the next couple days.” A slight shift from Ellie’s hips caused her to whine softly into the pillow.

“Looking forward to it,” Ellie said and leaned forward to place a kiss to Dina’s shoulder.

  
It wasn’t much longer until Dina was forcing her hips back into Ellie, trying to initiate round two. Ellie complied without complaint.


End file.
